Yuliana Fernandes
History Yuliana was born and raised in Beverly Hills. From a young age her parents encouraged her to pursue the entertainment industry, enrolling her in acting, dancing, singing, and other various other classes. The only thing she found herself truly drawn to was dancing and by age 6 that was her main focus. In grades 5-7th she competed on Dancing With the Stars Jr. as one of the professionals. She was seen as a difficult partner and she believes they gave her a villain edit to play it up. Her teammate and her won the first season, but she wouldn't go on to win any subsequent seasons. After those three season she quit the show, and quit any sort of filming for the most part to pursue dance more seriously. However, she did continue to make the occasional small appearances, usually just as background parts. Accomplishments With the Ridgefield Ruffians 2024 Philadelphia City Championship Team Winners 2024 Pennsylvania State Championship Team Winners 2024 North-Eastern Region Championship Team Winners Personal 2024 Philadelphia City Championship Best-of-the-Best Winner (Tied with Beth Stone) Relationships Amy Brash Yuli and Amy met after the Ruffians fought the AAA Thespians. Yuli was instantly infatuated with Amy and they became best friends, though it generally seemed like there was more there. After winning the singles tournament at the 2024 Philadelphia City Championship, they kissed and have been dating since. She is currently in Yuli's band. Crystal Rivers Crystal and Yuli were childhood friends, though they were never particularly close. In freshman year Crystal started dating Yuli's dance partner, sabotaging the pair and causing Yuli to drop out of competitive dancing and eventually leading to her picking up fighting and leaving L.A. In Philadelphia, Yuli discovered that Crystal had followed her there and had enrolled in Manchester Academy. After the 10.27 Tragedy, Crystal said she wanted them to be friends and Yuli agreed and asked her to join the band. Soon after Yuli found out her dance partner, Angel Christianson, was dating Crystal which gave her major flashbacks to L.A. After Crystal revealed some things to her, Yuli semi-forgave her and allowed her to stay in the band. Angel Christianson Angel and Yuli met after Ridgefield fought the Franklin All-Stars and Yuli decided that he had some potential as a dancer. They practiced together weekly until the 2024 Philadelphia City Championships when it was revealed he had been dating Crystal. After he asked why he could just date both of them, Yuli got very upset and ended their friendship. A couple weeks later they began talking again and began dating shortly after. Grace Christianson Styles Jordan Eliza Stone Mr. Locke Mr. Locke was the History teacher at Ridgefield before it was discovered that he was also Ki, the head of The Crows. After The Crows were defeated during the 10.27 Tragedy, the Ruffians spared Mr. Locke's life and he was very grateful and indebted to each of them. Pil Pil Pil Pil and Yuli met at the 2024 Philadelphia City Championship, which he was attending to support his mentor Iris. He flirted with her relentlessly which she tried to resist at first, but eventually his charm and her inability to see people upset caused her to agree to go on a date with him, though in the meantime she began dating Amy which he respected. Since he was new she agreed that they could be friends and have become pretty good friends since. Simon "Archie" Powers Archie and Yuli both attend Ridgefield and he filled in for the Ruffians while Kydious "KIV" Nyce IV was hospitalized, during their fight with the AAA and Precision. He often spent time at her dorm with KIV and got to know the rest of the team as well. After the death of Oscar Lewis Jr., KIV's best friend, he really needed his friends; Archie was often there for him but it was putting a strain on his job at This Place Sucks Quarters, so when he was finally back to work and Yuli called and asked him to take care of KIV, he needed a favor in return; he's yet to cash in.